The Wedding: A Detective Mellark Comedy
by HungryForMore74
Summary: After a tough year and some medical leave, Katniss needs a vacation. She gets to spend the last days of her leave attending New York's wedding of the year, Annie and Finnick's. Join Katniss and some old friends in this comic romp that co-stars the Big Apple. (Yes, this is a rewritten version of the original story. Enjoy.)
1. Thursday Evening

**Author's Note: Yes, you're correct. You may have read this story before. I wrote The Wedding five years ago. It was early in my writing career. Taking a break from editing my book, I decided to revisit my early stab at writing. Over four hundred grammar errors were found. UGH! I rewrote the story, repaired the errors, and enhanced the story. If you were in the midlle of the story you can pick it up where you left off or start from the beginning.**

 **Enjoy the read and please review. Reviews are the one perk we get as Fan Fiction authors.**

* * *

 **September 20th**

 **Thursday Night**

To the east is Central Park, the city's playground. The west, the Hudson River. And Broadway, with its stores, running up the middle. Everything a young, okay, young middle-age, no, let's go with young girl, could want. Bookstores, restaurants, supermarkets, clothing stores, and bars, lots of bars line Broadway. "Let's go inside," I say.

"Oh God, this place is packed with guys," Johanna says.

Johanna is on the prowl, and my job, since freshman year at New York University, is wingman. Babysitting some guy's loser friend might not appeal to some people, but free drinks make it palatable.

Thursday night is meet market night. The bar of choice is a local joint, The Red Herring. Loud music, low lights, and large drinks make this place popular. Meeting a guy, or guys, is Johanna's plan tonight.

"Who are you looking at?" I ask.

Johanna points to a guy in a navy blue suit. My guess, a stockbroker. He's six-foot with sandy blond hair that falls over his forehead. My hand waves across my flushed face. "Um, he's okay." A tiny white lie.

She throws her arms around herself and squeezes. "Yummy!"

Between work, work, and work, we haven't gone out together for two months. Who needs a social life, anyway. But since this weekend is free of work, now is a good time to get back in the swing.

"Are you ready?" Johanna asks.

Johanna gets the thumbs up as the Long Island Iced Tea flows with ease.

"I gave him my patented smile, and he's coming this way and he's bringing a friend." Johanna straightens out her dress, an iridescent lavender sheath dress that shows every curve. Skinny bitch.

"Hi, I'm Aaron." He flashes a crooked smile

Johanna has excellent taste. Aaron talks with an air of confidence.

"And this is Kyle."

Kyle is not as tall, not as blond, and is flat in the air department. They put out their hands and we shake them.

"I'm Jo and this is Kat."

A wave follows my hello.

"Can we buy you drinks?"

I pointed to the drink when Johanna jumps past me.

"Yes, that would be nice."

Aaron signals the bartender for another round. A backup drink can't hurt.

"Jo, would you like to dance?" Aaron asks.

"Sure!" Johanna hops off the bar stool and drops her purse in my lap.

My eyes get wide. I want to tell Johanna, 'don't leave me alone, please,' but she bobs away.

"Kat is a pretty name," Kyle says. "What is it short for?"

The wingman's job starts. I revolve the barstool. "Katniss, but please, call me Kat." Kyle takes a seat, assuming it would be offered. "Do you come here often?"

Kyle flashes his green eyes. "All the time." He sips his drink. "Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend."

The Long Island Iced Tea almost comes up. _Please don't talk about your ex._

"We were together for three years."

Please stop, your past relationship isn't interesting.

"I don't understand what happened."

The backup Long Island Iced Tea will come in handy.

"She had radiant, long, blonde hair."

Oh Christ, please, shut your pie hole.

"We walked hand-in-hand all the time. At least I thought we were happy. I bought her everything she wanted."

My only job is to babysit this crybaby. The boys my sister Prim hung out to dry comes to mind. On our lawn, we would find a boy whining. 'Oh, why did she do it?' Blah, blah, blah. It churns my stomach.

"Her hair glistened in the sun like strands of gold."

He's still whining! I bailed on Kyle, and he doesn't notice. Johanna does an about-face and waves. My fingers form an 'L' on my forehead. She signals one more minute. The deal is almost closed. She is getting his number. It's puzzling why she goes through the effort. She can just walk through and ask guys for their numbers. It must be the thrill of the hunt.

Bingo, he hands her his business card. She walks back swinging her caboose through the crowd.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

Johanna waves the business card high in the air.

"What's he do?"

Without her glasses, she squints. "Financial planner."

"I guessed stockbroker. Close enough. Let's go." I glimpse back and Kyle is still whining at the bar. "I can't believe you plopped that guy in my lap. You're aware I'm seeing someone."

Johanna raises her eyebrows. "Is that what you call what you guys have?"

I blink. "Well, I am seeing him."

She grins. "Well, you're a great friend, Kit-Kat. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Johanna is lying. She has high cheek bones, thin red lips, and auburn hair that frames her face. She only hides her deep golden brown eyes when she wears her smart-woman glasses. Most woman would kill for her thin as a rail body. She is fine on her own.

"I know how hard it is for you to do this for me. I appreciate it. Really, I do."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Jo."

"Cab or walk?" Johanna asks.

Both our apartments are close by so we vote for walking. It's a pleasant fall evening. The balmy air caresses my face. The night is cloudless. If there wasn't a street lamp every one hundred feet, the stars would light the sky. There is no hurry. Plus, as a bonus, we walk by the bakery.

"That aroma." Johanna takes a deep breath.

The scent of fresh baked bread overwhelms the smells of the city. "Yeah, reminds me of home."

On our stroll home, Johanna sashays ahead. Her swaying hips called to mind a metronome keeping time.

"What are you looking at?" Johanna asks.

"I'm just amazed at how easily you swing that ass of yours."

She walks four more steps, reverses, and comes back. "You walk. Let's see if you learned anything from me in fifteen years."

After a few steps, I make a one-eighty and return. "Well?"

"Kit-Kat, I might not watch much hockey, but I understand enough to know what you're doing is called a hip-check."

My shoulders slump and my lower lip juts out.

"Oh, don't pout." She puts her arm around me. "I'm willing to put in another fifteen years if you are."

My breathing and heart slowed soothed. "Thank you, Johanna."

"Anything for you, Katniss."

Johanna links her arm with mine. Her grin spread across her face.

"What's cooking that twisted mind of your's?"

She sprinted with me in tow.

"Johanna, no. I'm in heels." After ten steps, I bent over and gasp for air. "Thank God you stopped."

"It looks so easy when they run in heels in the movies."


	2. Friday Morning

**Friday Morning**

It's 1 A.M. by the time I get home. Having drinks with Johanna is always fun, but we go overboard. And the drinks guys, who were hitting on us, bought us added speed to the spinning room. I bolt to the bathroom. Oh God, I hope I'm not hung tomorrow. The weekend is too important. These are the last days of my medical leave and I'm going to make the most of it.

Between the city grime and the bar odors, I need to shower. When I strip down and watch my reflection, I drop my shoulders and lowered my head. I'm not too fat or too skinny. I love my figure. The scars and the bruises bother me. The one I got a few weeks ago is large and tender. I watched it go through its color stages: red, blue, purple, and green. Now it's a pale yellow and will be visible on Saturday when I put on my dress.

The hot shower water flows over my body and acts like a sleeping pill. The liquor makes me horny. It's not fair. My body and brain are in conflict. And I don't like it. I wrap myself in a tremendous cotton bath sheet. The towel wraps around me at least twice, more if I suck it in.

Choosing the relaxation route, I make herbal tea. After drying off, I put on a tremendous New York Jets jersey. I don't know why I wear it. They're having a crappy year. But it's comfortable and it's long enough to cover most of my butt.

The tea and the shower didn't work. I'm wide awake so I hit the on-button and the TV springs to life. The cable news channels flick by.

* * *

"Wake up. Katniss wake up," Peeta says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"3 A.M."

"Why are you so late?"

"I was out celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"They made me partner."

"Oh my God. Peeta, that's wonderful. Come here." I wrap my arms around Peeta and tackle him. "Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you in person."

Our lips meet. My kiss is hard and passionate. Horny has won out. I reach down and grab him. Peeta's wearing pajama pants and is hard. My heart races and I'm moist inside. In one motion I roll him over on his back and straddle him.

His mouth falls open. "I guess my getting a promotion is turning you on."

He's inside me in seconds and my body burns. An advantage of an oversized New York Jets jersey, no panties necessary.

Because of our work schedules, we haven't made love in weeks. I plan on taking advantage of it. I stare at his face. Into those captivating steel blue eyes and realize how much I love him. I move my body back and forth and he moves up and down. We're in perfect rhythm. He's getting harder and larger as I move faster and faster. I push down because I want him even deeper in me.

Peeta closes his eyes and moans. He grabs my hips and moves me back and forth.

I dig my nails into his shoulders and he doesn't flinch. My insides are about to explode. My hips move faster. Electric sparks radiate through my body. Satisfying him is next, I don't let up.

He arches his back. "Oh Christ, I love you." Peeta's muscles relax.

I stare at him and wait for his eyes to open.

He reaches up and strokes my face.

"Sorry about your shoulders. I drew blood." I reach down and kiss the red marks. When he moves, I don't let him. He needs to stay inside me as long as possible. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere, I guess."

"That's right mister," I say. "So, you made partner."

* * *

I reach for the clock and see it's 11 A.M. Oh crap, I never sleep late. I roll over and bite Peeta on the back of his shoulder.

Peeta gasps. "Hey, what was that for?"

"In retaliation for what you did to me last night," I say.

His eyes roll. "You got it wrong. You were the freakin' animal last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And besides, it was morning." I get out of bed and stretch.

Mr. Mellark whistles.

That's another reason I wear the oversized New York Jets Jersey that covers most of my butt. To tease.

Peeta narrows his eyes. "Why do you still wear it? The Jets suck and it was years ago you dated that mediocre free safety."

"You jealous?"

"No. He wasn't a good player and he only played for two years when he blew out his knee."

I cross my arms and tap my foot. "Well, I like it." Our eyes meet and we remain in a staring contest until my pillow hits me in the face. "Ouch, you hit me with a soft, fluffy pillow." I grin and bolt from the room. "And besides, he was a linebacker."

I open the door of our apartment. The New York Times is here but not my Daily News or Post. "Damn, someone stole my papers again." Down the hall, there are Times' as far as the eye can see. I fetch the Times.

"Your liberal rag is here," I say.

"Thanks." Peeta streaks to the bathroom.

I whistle.

It's unbelievable. I can't figure out who's stealing my papers. For Christ's sake, I'm a New York City Police detective. I should be able to catch a two-bit newspaper thief. Let's see, it's someone who lives on our floor, I'm sure. They all get the Times so it is most likely someone who doesn't want me to see a different point of view. They only want to tell the news through the Times' liberal bias. Who stole my papers? The Hirschfeld's, no. Jack Thomason, no. I doubt that drunk reads the paper. The Wilsons are a possibility. They have an Obama bumper sticker on their Prius.

After Peeta showers, he puts on the coffee. He's a coffee drinker. Me, tea.

"Your paper is on the table," I say.

"Thanks," Peeta says.

"Would you be a dear and go out to the deli and get us breakfast. Pleeeeease."

"For you, anything."

"Thank you." I swat him on the rear and steal his towel.

* * *

"Hey, that wasn't very nice."

My eyes lower. "The view is nice for me."

Peeta smiles and scampers back to the bedroom.

"And pick me up the News and the Post," I say.

"What time are we leaving later?"

"Check in is after four and the dinner is at seven. Three-thirty I guess. It's only a short ride to the Hyatt."

"I can't believe we're staying in a hotel in the city when we live in an apartment in the city."

"Oh, come on. Everyone will be there and we don't have worry about what time we have to leave. Besides, hotel sex is hot."

"Okay, okay, you convinced me. What do you want at the deli?"

"Bacon, egg, and cheese on a roll. Salt, pepper, ketchup. And don't try to sneak in any tofu imitation crap."

"Okay, little miss carnivore."

Oh man, I need to pack. I get my small duffel out. "Let's see, they have a pool. Two-piece or one?" I spin in front of the mirror. The bikini flies in. Panties, bra, sexy bra, extra sexy bra. I pack the rest of the clothes I'll need for a three-day, two-night stay in midtown Manhattan. My dresses are in the garment bag. One for tonight's dinner and my maid of honor dress. I've been a bride once, a bridesmaid twice but never a maid of honor. I hope I don't screw up. What could go wrong? The hard part is over. I helped her mom with the shower. I helped prevent Annie from buying ugly bridesmaids dresses. And the bachelorette party went well. Even though Johanna got a tad aggressive with the strippers. They're men. They didn't mind.

Packing for Peeta is easy. Four of everything. I shouldn't pack his boxer briefs. No, he could go out to Duane Reade and buy more. His sports jacket for tonight, some dress shirts, dress slacks and his tuxedo.

The door opens. "Hey, I'm home."

Food is here. I'm starving. "Thank you so much. I packed your bag."

"Thanks. You didn't forget underwear like last time."

"No. I didn't forget underwear like last time." Only dogs could hear the whine in my voice. Now I wish I had. "What's in the newspaper?"

"Nothing special. Except on page three," Peeta says.

"What's on page three?"

Peeta pulls the paper back. "Say please."

"You know I carry a gun for a living."

"That's police brutality."

"Paper." I put out my hand and bite my lower lip. "Please."

"I'm such a sucker when you make that face." Peeta hands me the paper.

I see an article on the case he's working on. A lawsuit with far-reaching effects. "Oh look at this, you got a mention. This goes in the scrapbook."

"What are you doing now?"

"Posting it on Facebook, of course."

"Are you going to shower now?"

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me at three."

"Okay."

"Hey, hey, wake up. Wake up." Peeta says.

"Poking me wasn't very nice. I liked how you woke me last night better."

"I'm sorry, but I let you oversleep."

"That's all right we got time."

We go downstairs to hail a cab. I see my hair is a mess in the mirror in the building lobby. "Peeta, how could you let me go out with my hair like this?"

"You're always gorgeous to me."

"That's sweet, but I'm not going out in public looking like this."

"Come on. No one cares." He takes my arm.

"I care. I'm married to a celebrity lawyer now. And I've got the press clipping to prove it." I hold up the Times article.

"I thought you put that away."

"This is a second one."

"Where did you get it?"

"I stole it from one of our neighbors."

"Don't you think they'll notice a square cut out from their paper?"

"Yup, payback is a bitch."

In the street, I whistle and put out my hand. "Taxi, taxi." A yellow cab skids to a stop. "Grand Hyatt please."


	3. Friday Afternoon

**Friday Afternoon**

"Jesus Christ, that cabbie had some nerve," I say.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to pull your badge on the guy," Peeta says.

"It got us here, right? What did you want to do, call the TLC? That's not scary. And you still tipped him."

Peeta cozied up to me. "I love it when you're on a rant. It's really sexy. If you had pulled your gun on him, I would have jumped you in the back seat."

"Thanks, but you would have represented him in a lawsuit against me."

"Yeah, you're right."

We're akin to an old married couple bickering. "Oh no, Effie's coming over." She comes bounding down Lexington Ave in a too tight navy suit. Her hips sway and would knock over any pedestrian who dares to get within three feet. With the top button undone, her fake boobs provide a show. Two distracted men collide. My chest draws my eyes and I cross my arms.

My muscles tensed and my nostrils flared. "Oh no, Effie's coming over." She comes bounding down Lexington Ave in a too tight navy suit. Her hips sway and would knock over any pedestrian who dares to get within three feet. With the top button undone, her fake boobs provide a show. Two distracted men collide. My chest draws my eyes and I cross my arms.

She comes bounding down Lexington Ave in a too tight navy suit. Her hips sway and would knock over any pedestrian who dares to get within three feet. With the top button undone, her fake boobs provide a show. Two distracted men collide. My chest draws my eyes and I cross my arms.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"I don't like to see Effie unless I've had at least one Long Island Iced Tea in me."

Peeta grabs my arm. "Relax, I can hear your teeth grinding."

"Katniss, Peeta, how are you guys?" She opens her arms wide. "Long time, no see?"

Effie's voice attacks my spine as much as nails on a chalkboard. We give each other one of those fake kisses where you make no contact.

"Oh fine Effie, how's Vogue?" I ask.

"Great, as usual." Her voice rises in pitch at the end of each sentence. "I can't wait to glimpse the bride's dress. I hear it's Vera Wang. Annie wouldn't show it to me." Effie does a frowny face. "Peeta, congratulations!"

My eyes grow wide when Effie pushes me aside and wraps her arms around Peeta pressing those D-cups into his chest for a bit too long. I squeeze Peeta's arm.

Peeta eyes me and I stick out my tongue. Effie releases her vise-like grip on my husband.

"Effie, for what?"

"For becoming partner silly." Effie slaps Peeta's shoulder.

"How'd you find out? They only told me last night."

"There might be eight million people in the Big Apple, but it's really just a small town. Like the itty-bitty burg you two hale from. What's the name again, oh Panem."

Webster's Dictionary has Effie's picture under elitist snob.

"Yup, Panem New York," I say. Panem New York is not too far away. The distance is far enough to not have our families underfoot all the time but close enough to visit and not be forced to stay over. I'm sure my mom misses me and Prim a lot since we're both in the city. Prim's coming tonight. Even though we live close by, we don't get together much either. Me with my crazy schedule and her with the time she spends in the hospital with her residency. And Peeta misses his family too. Even my witch of a mother-in-law. I don't like to see her without at least two Long Island Iced Teas in me.

"Listen Peeta, I told a writer friend at New York Magazine about you. John Karl will contact you about an article he wants to put you in."

"Why me?"

"Oh, one of those up and coming New Yorker pieces. And an editor at GQ wants to do a photoshoot with you."

"Wow Effie, thanks."

"I'm texting you the contact info now."

"Hey, Effie. What about me in Vogue?" I spin and show off my dress.

"Katniss, did you use Weight Watchers or Jenny Craig for that weight issue?"

"It's hard to eat well on our job, and it was Weight Watchers," I mumble.

"Did you say something, dear?" Effie asks.

"Nope, just talking to myself."

"Oh, okay." Effie pivots to Peeta. "And here's the name of a personal shopper. You must upgrade your wardrobe with your new job."

"Oh, personal shopper. Can I get one?" I ask.

"They don't use Kmart or Target, dear."

Oh God, Effie is on her game today. I halt my verbal judo with her. Something has caught my eye.

As Peeta chats with Effie, I recognize a hood I've dealt with before. What's he up to? Oh, he's about to grab an old lady's purse. I need to wait for him to make his move. Any second now. Oh crap, hurry up you low life, I've got a dinner to go to. There he goes now.

"Help. Help. Police. Police." He grabs the purse and heads for me. I've got to get the timing right. Three, two, one. Leg goes out. Whoops, sorry, mister.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH." The thief trips, stumbles, loses his balance, and then smack, face first into a lamp-post. Down and bloody. "OH, SHIT. I think I broke my nose."

"Officer, oh officer. This man over here stole that lady's handbag," I say.

A uniformed MTA officer on patrol outside Grand Central Terminal runs over and grabs him.

The old lady reaches the purse snatcher and wallops him with an umbrella. It couldn't have happened to a better person.

"Not the face. Watch my nose. Stop, help!"

Peeta wheels around. "What happened over there?"

"That man stole a lady's purse, ran, tripped, and hit the pole."

Peeta leans in. "You had something to do with his capture, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, counselor."

"Talk to you later Effie, we need to check in," Peeta says.

"Bye, Effie."

Peeta grabs my hand and whisks me away.

Blacks, whites, and grays dominate the Grand Hyatt's lobby. A mezzanine bar overlooks us. The marble floor reflects the lights, I squint.

"Mellark to check in." Peeta reads his name badge. "Toby."

"Okay. Let's see. Oh, I'm sorry we overbooked that size room," the clerk says.

"What? We booked the room weeks ago."

I let Peeta deal with Toby. But I can assure you, I'm not staying at the TraveLodge.

"I found a solution Mr. Mellark. You booked the room through your firm's travel office. I'm authorized to upgrade you to a two bedroom suite at no extra charge."

"Wow, thanks," Peeta says.

Look at that, a promotion, an upgrade, and I helped catch a crook. All in one day. I'm feeling lucky.


	4. Friday Prevening

**Friday Prevening**

When we get to the room, my heart freezes and then pounds. "This suite is bigger than our apartment. And two bedrooms."

"Well, what did you expect? This is the Grand Hyatt," Peeta says.

I sink into the king-size bed. On my back, looking at the ceiling, Peeta gets on top of me.

"That was a cool maneuver to catch that thief," Peeta says.

"I just use all the tools available. That's all."

"Well, it was very brave of you." Peeta leans in and whispers in my ear, "sweet nothings, sweet nothings."

The hairs on my neck stand on end when Peeta kisses it. "Oh God, you know how I love when you whisper sweet nothings in my ear." If I had to get up, my legs would collapse. My ears burn, and I bet they're beet red.

Peeta opens my blouse one button at a time. I can hear my quaking heart. My fingers run through his hair. His lips run across my tingling skin.

"Um, Peeta."

"Yes, beautiful."

"Um … stop …"

"You want me to … stop?"

"Um, no. If you don't stop … teasing, I'll be forced to …"

He lifts my bra up and kisses my breasts. My nipples rise."

"You said … you'd be forced to … what?"

I know I make sounds but no words leave my mouth. I grasp his hair and push him into my chest. Every ounce of blood flees my brain.

Peeta kisses my chest, going south after each kiss. He pauses at my tummy.

"He, he, he. That tickles. Move on."

He lifts my skirt up and pulls off my panties.

"I don't even know why I wear them."

"Not sure why either."

His tongue glides across my skin. My heart rate goes through the roof, and I have to keep on reminding myself to breathe. The soft touch of his tongue and his hard fingers is almost too much. My insides are about to explode with pleasure.

"Well, time to get ready. I'll take my shower first," Peeta says and pops off the bed.

My eyes are blurry, and I can't focus on my husband. I have no strength to get up. "What, what, what do you think you're doing?"

"We have to get ready for dinner at seven."

"NO, no, no, no!"

"I'm going to shower."

"You can't do what you just did and stop. Get back here and finish the job you started, mister."

"We have to get ready. This will give you something to look forward to."

"I don't want forward-looking things. I want now-things."

I fold myself into the fetal position and scream into my pillow.

"Did you say something?"

"No, not me." Ugh. I could kill him. I didn't think I'd have to deal with _Peetas interuptus._ What I need now is my vibrator. Stupid me. I don't even own a vibrator. Note to self, go with Johanna on Tuesday to Babeland and buy a vibrator. I grab my phone.

Me — _hi u me_ tues babeland _need vibrator_

Jo — _sure what brought this on_

Me — _never mind just be there_

Jo — _k_

While waiting for my turn to shower I strip down naked and get under the bed spread. I close my eyes and daydream. In my daydream, we are alone in the woods. The smell of pine and wildflowers fill my lungs. I'm wearing a red gingham dress, and Peeta is in jeans and a tight shirt. We stop and I spread out a blanket. Peeta and I drop to the blanket and I lie on my back. He lifts my dress and goes hard and deep. My heart races and my muscles tighten. I'm about to—.

"Hey, the shower is all yours." Peeta's eyes are wide. "My God, you're still flush."

I feel my face and burn my hands. "Yes, you affect me that much."

"I thought it would have worn off by now."

"No, no it hasn't." My legs are a little wobbly, and I stumble to the bathroom.

Maybe a cool shower will help. I turn on the shower and get in. Oh crap, it's freakin' cold. I reach down and it's one of those single handle shower knobs. I can't figure which way to turn it. Now it's colder. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Katniss, are you all right in there?"

"Yes, Honey. Everything's fine." Stupid Peeta. Stupid me for not having a vibrator and now a stupid shower, ugh.

After I get the temperature right, I get to relax a smidgen and enjoy the warm water over my body. I dry myself and put on the softest robe I've ever had on in my life. "This robe is so comfortable, I think I'll wear this tonight."

"But you made such a big deal about your new dress."

"Oh my God you're right. Bye robe and hello dress."

I take so long to get ready Peeta could have gone to Yankee Stadium and seen a game. But it was worth it. In the bedroom doorway, I strike a sexy pose. "Hey, cowboy. Come here often?"

Peeta zeros in on me. "Wow, you look, you look great. Did you paint that dress on?"

"You really think so? Because that's the look I was going for."

"Aren't you afraid you'll upstage the bride?"

"Nope, I was there when she picked out her dress. And hers, I admit, is stunning. Let me get my shoes and sweater then we can go." I scamper to the bedroom and retrieve my white, Jimmy Choo, stilettos.

"Are those shoes new?"

"Nope, three years old."

"I've never seen you in them."

I raise one eyebrow. "Peeta, how often do we get to go out?" I put on my sweater and take his arm. "I'm sorry I forgot to compliment you, handsome. You are very sharp."

"Thank you. Let's see what my new personal shopper has to say about it."

The thought of Effie being helpful sours my stomach, but I'll clamp up for Peeta's sake.


	5. Friday Evening

**Friday Evening**

As we walk the block and a half to the restaurant, Peeta, being a good husband, guides me around every metal grate on the city's sidewalk. We enter the restaurant.

"Hi, Jo."

"Hey, guys." Kisses and hugs all around.

"You look great," Johanna says.

"Thanks." I do my spin which I've practiced in heels.

"I meant Peeta," Johanna says.

"Hey!" I give my best pout.

"Why thanks, Jo." Peeta does my spin.

"Oh stop, you look fabulous. I'm glad you took my advice and painted on your dress," Johanna says.

"Yup. All the time spent at Curves and Weight Watchers has paid off."

Johanna walks, spins and walks back. "And me?"

"Fabulous. But if you shake that caboose anymore it'll fall off."

"Perfect." With a gleam in her eye, Johanna stands tall. "Watch out men, Johanna Mason has arrived."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Annie, love your dress. Are you nervous?" I say.

"Of course I'm nervous. There'll be five hundred guests there," Annie says.

"Five hundred. I don't even know five hundred people," I say.

"Oh, I probably only invited about twenty-five. The other four hundred and seventy-five are from Finnick's side. When you're a celebrity, you have loads of phony friends. Here's my Honey now."

Finnick shakes Peeta's hand and then hugs him. He kisses and hugs Johanna and then hugs me. "Oh, Katniss. I'm so happy you're here."

"Okay, Finnick. When you've finished groping me you can let go." He releases me. "Oh jeez Finnick, you threw me out of sorts. I need a boob adjustment. Boys turn around," I say.

"But I'm your husband."

"And I want to watch," Finnick says.

"Boys turn around," I say as I give them the look.

"Uh oh. Better turn around, she's doing that thing with her eyes."

I wait for them to show their backs. "Okay, Jo. Do your work."

"All right. This one goes up. This one goes in and a little push up there. There, perfect."

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, Jo."

"Maybe even more. That's some rack you've got tonight. Did you get work done without telling me?"

"Nope, just Madam Olga. She's a miracle worker with women's undergarments."

"Yes, I'm familiar with her work."

"Can we turn around now," Peeta asks.

"Yes," I say.

After they whirl around, Finnick goes to hug me again. "No, only one feel up per day, please. Now if you would be so kind and show us to the bar, sir."

"I will escort you myself."

On the way to the bar, I position Peeta between me and Finnick just to be safe.

At the bar, Finnick says, "Peeta, I want to introduce you to the Mayor."

"Wow, thanks. Katniss come on."

"No, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I met him at the hospital."

"Okay. We'll be right back."

"He visited you at the hospital? That was nice," Annie says.

"Yeah, it was. But he tried to take away my thirsty-two ounce Pepsi."

"That's Nanny Mike for you," Johanna says.

"So, how does it feel?" Annie asks.

"Fine, but still tender. I have my last medical exam on Monday afternoon then back to work."

I guess it's time I explain the bruise. Last week, Gale and I headed to a witness' apartment. We knocked on the door, announced who we were looking for and said we were the police. It turns out, we knocked on the wrong apartment door. A drug dealer occupied the apartment. He panicked and shot through the door. I got hit in the chest. Lucky for me, my vest caught the bullet. No broken body parts, but it hurt.

Gale was more freaked out than me. And at the hospital, Peeta and Gale had words. Peeta was angry that I got hurt and took it out on Gale. It wasn't Gale's fault. He took it hard as well. We are partners, you know.

"Drink?" Johanna asks.

"Need you ask?" I say. "What's the chart for? It's too early for Super Bowl pool," I ask the bartender.

"That's the betting pool for how many waiters your friend Johanna nails at the wedding."

"I'll take a box. What charity is it for?"

"The JAK Fund."

"What's the JAK Fund?"

"The Johanna, Annie, Katniss drinking fund," Johanna says.

"Make that two boxes."

Johanna points to Madge at the other end of the bar. "You guys haven't talked lately?"

"No, not since the shooting. We don't see each other as much as we used to. Not since she and Gale got serious. This is stupid. Just because the guys don't get along doesn't mean I should avoid one of my best friends. Well, I'm fixing that right now. Wait here."

I walk over to Madge. "Hi."

"Hi, Kit-Kat."

"Um, I know the guys don't get along, but I miss you."

"I miss you too." I hug my oldest friend. Warmth fills my chest.

"Come on over with us."

"Hi, Jo. Annie, I love your dress."

"Thanks."

"Nervous?"

"No, calm as can be, not!"

"What's the pool for?" Madge asks.

"Let's put it this way. Johanna and waiters."

"I'll take a box."

"It's for charity," I say.

"Okay, I'll take two."

"The Johanna, Annie, Katniss, and Madge drinking fund."

"I'll take a third box."

"Oh, here comes the wine-o now," Johanna says.

"Hello, Professor Abernathy," I say.

"Hello, ladies, Katniss."

"You're a funny, funny man, aren't you?" I say.

"I need a drink," Haymitch says.

In unison, we say, "Scotch, neat."

"That's a real drink, not the crap you're drinking," he says.

"You don't even know what we're drinking," Johanna says.

"I can tell with my eyes closed." He closes his eyes, and we put one drink under his nose at a time. "That is Katniss', um, Long Island Iced Tea."

"That was too easy. Now this one," I say.

"No, this one is too easy. It's Johanna's Sex on the Beach."

"Again, pretty obvious," I say.

"This one is Madge's Margarita." Haymitch sniffs one last drink. "And last is the bride's white wine. The only woman with class here."

"White wine spritzer." Annie holds up her drink.

"I take the class remark back." Haymitch faces me. "Katniss, I saw the letter to the editor on my Op-Ed piece in the Times you wrote. I didn't know you read the Times."

"I normally don't read that lib rag but Peeta came across it. What did you think of my response?" I ask.

"Well," Haymitch scratched his chin, "you spelled everything right and your grammar was acceptable."

"Oh come on. Your whole argument was—"

"Don't bother Katniss. In all the years I've worked with him, that's the most he'll give you," Annie says.

"Congressman Undersee is here. Why don't you bend his ear for a while?" I ask.

"I think I will. I have a bone to pick with him."

As Haymitch walks away, I turn to Madge. "I hope you don't mind me pawning Haymitch off on your Dad."

"No, of course not. That's his job."

Annie asks, "to listen to overblown liberal poly-sci NYU professors?"

"Yup, it's in his job description."

"Oh no. Here comes Effie. Bartender, tequila shots all around," Johanna says.

The bartender pours the four drinks.

"Ready girls?" I say. We clink our glasses and down our drinks.

"Oh Annie, that dress is spectacular. Portia is a genius."

"Yes, Effie. Thanks for introducing me."

"You're welcome. Now, can you give me a hint who designed your wedding dress?"

"You'll have to wait like everyone else, Effie."

She pouts.

I do my spin. "Effie, what about me?"

"I didn't know the car paint company, MAACO, expanded into $99 paint-on-dresses. Annie, I have a photographer over here for some photos."

"Okay, bye ladies."

"Wow, snap, no response from you?"

"No, she's helping Peeta. So I promised myself to be good." I take a swig of my drink.

"Food?" Madge asks.

"Sure."

"Yup."

Fin's is a first class seafood restaurant. A place the elites of New York City, Broadway stars, politicians, and people famous for being famous go to be seen. There is always paparazzi outside hoping to get a snapshot of someone important. Oh yeah, the food's good too.

"That's some spread," I say. "Um, where to start. Let's see. Fruits, vegetables, cheeses, crackers. SHRIMP! I'll be over here girls." I love shrimp. It's almost orgasmic to eat. Mmmm.

Finnick opened up the restaurant as a hobby. Fish is a family business. Great grandfather Alfonsino was a fishmonger at the Fulton Fish Market. Grandfather Ray built it up into a small fish wholesale business. His father, Pike, expanded it into a large seafood wholesaler. Finnick grew the business into the largest seafood wholesaler on the eastern seaboard plus a chain of upscale seafood eateries in New York, Boston, Philly, and D.C.

"You better watch what you eat. You might explode out of that dress," Johanna says.

"Thanks, killjoy."

"Oh, don't listen to her. It's a party."

"Thank you, Madge. Naaah." I stick my tongue out at Johanna. "Let's sit." We move over to a table. Johanna and Madge take a seat. I stand.

Madge taps the chair.

"No, I'll stand."

"Why, what's wrong?" Madge asks.

"I don't think I can."

They both laugh.

"It's not funny." I bend and sink into the chair.

Johanna almost falls to the floor. "It's just that, I saw this on an I Love Lucy episode."

"Yeah, I saw it also, but they didn't have Lycra in the fifties." With some effort, I get into the seat. "There." Whew, that was close.

"Hi, babe," Gale says as he kisses Madge. "What's up guys?"

"Not much, Gale. Good to see you." Johanna gets a kiss from Gale.

"Hi, partner." I get mine on the top of my head.

Peeta comes over to the table. "Wow, have you seen who's here?" He spots Gale. A polar freeze sweeps over the table. They act like two males sizing each other up before a fight to see who becomes the alpha.

Trying to reduce the tension at the table, Johanna asks, "yes, did you get to meet the Mayor?"

"Oh yeah. We had a small conversation. He congratulated me then Madge's father came over and I left." I glance over and see Haymitch has caught the mayor and is droning on about something.

"You know Katniss, we have seats at the dais with Finnick and Annie for dinner."

"That's okay. I think I'll stay here."

Johanna puts a hand over her mouth.

"We're Best Man and Maid of Honor. We're supposed to be with them."

"I'm sure they'll be all right without us. Here, sit with me."

Johanna and Madge can't hold it in any longer. My playmate laughs so hard, her drink might come out her nose.

"What's so funny?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing, Honey. Here have something to eat. These shrimp are huge."

"Come on, what's up?"

Johanna clutches her belly. "She can't get out of her seat."

"Thanks, Jo." I scowl at Johanna.

She bangs her hand on the table and doubles over.

"What do you mean she can't get out of her seat?"

Madge giggles. "Her dress is so tight she had trouble sitting down, she doesn't want to get up."

"Oh please, it can't be that tight."

"It's not, Peeta. They're just teasing. Could you get me another drink, pleeeeease." Peeta takes my glass and goes to the bar shaking his head. "And more shrimp."

"Gale, I can't believe you're sitting there allowing this abuse of your partner."

He rolls his eyes and stands. "I need a drink. Madge?"

"Yes. Thanks, Hon." He walks away shaking his head too.

"Hey. What about me?" Johanna screams out.


	6. Friday Dinner Time

**Friday Dinner Time**

"Katniss," Peeta says.

"Hey, handsome. Having fun?" I ask, smiling wide.

"Yeah. Now come up to the dais."

I'm having so much fun with Johanna and catching up with Madge, I don't want to sit at the dais. I'm going to stand, er, sit my ground. I grip the sides of the chair.

"Dinner is being served," Peeta says.

"That's nice," I say.

"We're moving."

"Go if you want to."

"All right that's enough. Go ahead, boys." On Peeta's command, four large waiters pick up my chair and lift me above chest level. Oh God, the swaying is making me seasick and I'm going to fall. I will kill that conniving husband of mine when I get hold of him. When I'm set down, my pulse rate rests.

"See, isn't the view nice up here?" Peeta says. "You can see the whole room from here."

"Oh yeah. Thanks, sweetie. Hi, Annie." Peeta takes a seat and we kiss.

The waiter approaches. "Ma'am, our menu choices are the Asian Rainbow Trout."

"I'll have a steak, medium rare," I say.

"Our second special is Sole Steamed with Tomato-Leek Sauce."

"No thanks, I'll have a steak, mashed—."

"Then there's Spanish-Stuffed Flounder with Mushrooms and Feta."

"No, thank you very much. I'll have a steak, mashed and broccoli."

"And Grilled Macadamia-Crusted Tuna with Papaya Salsa."

 _Are sounds coming out of my mouth?_

"What is your choice?"

"S.T.E.A.K., MASHED and BROCCOLI PLEASE."

"Very well, steak, mashed potato, and broccoli for the lady."

"You were kind of loud with the waiter, weren't you?" Peeta says. He flips about and continues his conversation with Finnick.

 _What just happened here?_

The steak is delicious, but my mouth waters when I see Peeta's tuna. "Honey, I'll trade you some of my steak for some of your fish." A girl has a right to change her mind.

The same waiter that served the main course comes back. "The dessert choices are—"

I'm so stuffed, I don't have the energy to go through this again. "Anything with strawberries?"

"Yes, the dessert selection includes Dark Chocolate Strawberry—"

My eyes light up and I lick my lips. "I've heard enough, bring it on."

Before they serve dessert, Peeta gets up and the party quiets.

"One nice summer day, I was walking up the street," Peeta says.

Oh God, I can't believe he's telling this story. I dip my head and cover my eyes when a tear dribbles out.

"This street, right up the block. I stepped on one of those metal grates that women in heels always avoid. The grate had become accidentally electrified, and I got a shock so strong my heart stopped."

I get up and walk around Peeta, wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his back. The water works start.

"I was lucky. A man walking by knew CPR and kept me alive until the ambulance showed up. That man is right here next to me. That man is Finnick Odair. He came with me to the hospital. When I finally woke up Finnick was there," Peeta scans the room, "hitting on my wife."

The party erupts with laughter.

"Well, you'd want Katniss taken care of in case you didn't survive. Wouldn't you?" Finnick says.

"Yes, I love you for thinking ahead," Peeta says.

Finnick walks over and embraces Peeta in a nice long hug. The guests stand and clap.

After the applause stops, Peeta continues. "And then Katniss had the good sense to introduce Finnick to the sweetest girl in the world, Annie. And, as they say, the rest is history. Congratulations to the happy couple."

Finnick and Annie embrace in a nice long kiss. I face Peeta, dig into those dreamy blue eyes, and realize I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

When the party ends, we walk back to the hotel. I'm sorry, Peeta walks, I hang onto him. The world is spinning now. Excuse me if I slur my inner monologue. It feels like it took hours, but I'm sure the walk was only ten minutes.

In the elevator, I lean my butt into him, reach around, and feel him up. Correct that, grab him. It's amazing how fast blood flows through a body's part when it needs to. He reaches down and tries to stop me, but I lean in harder.

"Katniss," Peeta says through clenched teeth.

The door opens and an elderly couple gets in. "Hello there, you're up late," the woman says.

I squint and try to focus. The man is as tall as Peeta, maybe. He's wearing a black, no navy blue, no, whatever.

"Yes, we … eh, had a par … ty to go to."

I can manipulate how he talks by squeezing. That amount of power in one hand should be illegal. I cover my mouth and giggle.

"That's nice. We attended a show and had a late dinner. It's our sixtieth wedding anniversary," the woman says.

"Congrat … ula … tions. That's dia … mond, correct?"

"Yes, I got new earrings. How long have you two been married?"

"Ten—"

I clamp my hand.

"Um, I mean … eleven years," Peeta's voice reaches a pitch that causes dogs to howl.

"That's nice. Here's our floor. Good night," She says.

As the couple gets off, the man says. "What a nice couple."

"I think that guy was drunk. He had problems talking," his wife says.

"Oh, Katniss, what you do to me."

The door opens on the twelfth floor, I release my grip and he shooos me out the door.

Inside our room, I stand and stare at Peeta.

"That was fun. Did you have a good time?"

I grin and stand there, keeping my gaze on my husband.

"Are you going to get undressed?"

I lick my lips.

"Are you going to sleep in your clothes?"

I get lost in his eyes.

He rubs his face.

I push out my lower lip, lower my head, and lift my gaze. My arms rise.

"Oh, sure." He races to me.

Peeta unzips my dress and peels it off. The bustier is next. Christ, I can breathe again. With one finger he pushes me to the bed. Without any help from me, my stockings slide off. I feel so free nude. On the bed and I catch his eye.

"Now ravage me, big boy."


	7. Saturday Morning

**Saturday Morning**

Oh God, my head throbs and someone stuffed cotton in my mouth. The sunlight pierces through my eyeballs and into my frontal lobe. Which explains why I can't figure out why it's so bright and why I can't move. Is it morning already? Ugh. The last thing I remember is something to do with ravaging.

I narrow my eyes. "Peeta. Oh, Peeta."

"Good morning, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Hey, I don't believe I've been ravaged. I specifically told you to ravage me. I remember saying, ravage me."

"You said, ravage me, big boy."

"And you didn't. Do I need to teach you what it means to ravage?"

Peeta's eyes roll. "I'm sorry, but you fell asleep."

"So?"

"I'm not into necrophilia," he says.

"Ugh, I was asleep, not dead."

"I know. But still, you were sleeping."

Peeta leans against the doorjamb with his arms folded. His jutting chin and thrust out chest displayed his most undesirable feature.

"If my frontal lobe was working, I'd smack that smug look off your face. And how can you stand after how much we drank last night?"

He walks to the living room laughing. "I quit after the first round of Let's Drink all the Colors of the Rainbow. You're the one that had seven drinks after dinner."

I stick my tongue out. "Don't exaggerate mister smartypants. I only had six colors. Blue Lagoon was far as we got to. We never made it to violet."

"Oh, sorry. You and Jo even drank Gale under the table. Only Prim finished her Purple Rain cocktail."

My nostrils flare and every muscle in my body quivers. "I got beat by that skinny bitch. Prim weighs like, one hundred pounds, soaking wet. That's unacceptable." I raise my fist high. "As God is my witness, hey, what's that smell?"

"It's breakfast." Peeta goes to the living room. "I thought we'd have breakfast in."

The aroma of bacon, ham, and sausage fill my lungs. I jump out of bed and bounce to the living room. My nude body flashes by in the mirror. I tap my finger on my forehead. "Yes." My oversized New York Jets jersey that covers most of my butt is perfect. I throw it on and saunter, twirling my hair in my finger.

I peek into the living room. My mouth waters. "Um, good morning."

Peeta sits at the table. On it is a meat lover's dream. "I thought you weren't feeling well?"

"Oh, I thought my stomach could handle a bit." I take my seat and poke the food.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, nothing."

He leans back and raises one eyebrow. "Relax, it's not tofu."

My eyes gleam and I straighten up. "Thank you, Peeta. Are you joining me?"

Peeta eats a bowl of oatmeal. "I don't think I'll go full carnivore this morning."

"Suit yourself, that's more for Katniss."

"What time are you leaving to get ready?"

"Eleven. I'm lucky. They rented a room in the hotel for us to get ready together. Annie hired a prep team."

"What for?"

"I don't know. They hose us down, scrub us, and strip us of every bit of hair on our body. Then do our hair, makeup, and nails."

"Whose designed Annie's dress?"

"Some guy who just goes by one name. Can't remember it, though."

"Where is he from?"

"Washington."

"State?"

"No, the Capitol."

After I eat enough meat to make a lion jealous, Peeta rolls the cart into the hallway. In the mirror, I see Peeta coming towards me. Like I told you outside Grand Central Terminal, timing is everything. Here it goes. I reach up and stretch. My jersey lifts to show the rest of my butt. I've set the trap. Oh, I still have it.

I amble to the bedroom, hips swaying. Peeta catches up and wraps his arms around me. He squeezes and kisses my neck. Oh God, jello legs. He lifts me up.

"So you've gone Tarzan on me."

"You mind?"

I hug Peeta and bury my face in his neck. My muscles slacken.

"Are you purring?" Peeta asks.

I nibble his neck. He lays me on the bed and crawls on me. Our lips meet. I run my nails across his back. It arches.

"Between the purring and the nails, did I marry a cat?"

My nails dig in and I growl. "Yes."

Peeta sways his hips, and his heart thumps on my chest.

I want us to make love. I don't want to have sex or to fuck around. There is a difference. When we fuck it's all fast and hard. He's in charge. And when he's finished, it's over. When we have sex, we both do what we want. It lasts for a while. Sometimes, he's in charge, sometimes, it's me. Whether Peeta or me on top, sex is passionate and hot. When we make love, it's different. It's soft, it's gentle, it's all about me. Not to be selfish, but Peeta's single-minded focus is on me. To make me feel I'm the only woman for him, the only woman in the world.

He massages my thigh. Oh Christ, it sends tingles up my spine. Peeta's weight sinks me deeper into the mattress. We get into a perfect rhythm. Perfect speed, perfect pressure. I moan and run my fingers through his hair.

The alarm goes off. We both fell asleep. I poke Peeta. "It's ten-thirty. I'm getting up."

"Why?"

"I have to be there at eleven."

Peeta lunges at me, but I scamper away. "Now, now."

After my shower, I put on a slip dress. Peeta's still in bed so I crawl on top of him. "I'll see you later at the church."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Peeta asks.

"Want to, no. Have to, yes." I bite his nose. "Bye."

He puts his hand behind my neck and pulls me down. Peeta's hand is firm and his kiss hard. Oh Christ, if he keeps this up I'll never make it. I cop a feel anyway. He pulls me back, but I squirm away.

"Tease," Peeta says.

"Yes, yes I am." I do the over the shoulder smile and walk away swinging it. I see his eyes follow me in the mirror. "And proud of it."

What does Johanna know? Hip check, my ass.


	8. Saturday Afternoon

**Saturday Afternoon**

On the way to the fourth floor, I can't get Peeta out of my mind. Images of him float by. I remember the time we spent the day at Bear Mountain and hiked deep into the woods with a blanket. Peeta took me and put his fingers—

"Hello, hello."

I scratch my head. A woman with a stern face stares at me.

"Isn't this your floor?"

"What?"

"Fourth floor. You pressed four."

"Oh, yes, sorry."

With a giant smile on my face, I find the room. Inside, Johanna and Annie speak to a pair of men and a pair of women.

Johanna bounces over and grasps my hand. "You have a huge smile on."

"Do I?"

She whispers, "you had hot hotel sex this morning."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I wish I had hot hotel sex this morning."

My eyes roll. "Come on. You've had hot everything sex. Hot elevator sex, hot back seat of a taxi sex. You've even had hot lifeboat on the Staten Island Ferry sex."

"So what's your point?"

I nudge Johanna out of the way. "Hi, Annie."

Annie reaches up, pulls me down, and hugs me. "Hi, Kat." She leads me to the main room of the suite. "This is the brilliant man who designed my dress, Cinna."

Under Cinna's dark gray suit is a black tee-shirt. His voice is soft and has a bird design shaved into his close-cropped hair.

"Hello, Cinna. Annie showed me pictures of your work. The designs are very nice."

"Nice to meet you, Katniss." Cinna places his hand under my hair. "You have such lovely hair. Flavius will have a great time working with you."

"Thanks, but my sister Prim, did you say his name was Flavius?"

"Annie, I'll be back in a little while when it's time for you to get dressed," Cinna says.

"He seems very nice. And talented too," I say.

"And cute. Where did you find him?" Johanna asks.

"You know Finnick. He knows so many people. Cinna is a friend of a friend of a friend. Let me introduce you to the prep team. This is Flavius," Annie says.

Flavius has neon, orange curly hair that resembles a safety vest. His weak handshake reminded me of handling a fish.

"Nice to meet you, Flavius. You probably feel safe walking down the highway at night."

He flinched his head back. "Um, what?"

"Oh, never mind. I'm sorry, but my sister will be here later to braid my hair."

The hair stylist wore a bitter smile and sighed. "Well, perhaps sometime in the future."

"Um, yes, of course."

A woman, thinner than Prim, walks over. I'm tall, but I still had to raise my head. Her aqua colored spiked hair would pop balloons.

"I'm Venia, and this is Octavia."

A short, plump woman steps out from behind Venia and waves. "Hi." She has pink hair, and her makeup contained more colors than a Jackson Pollack painting.

"I'm the manager of the Roman Spa Baths."

"Oh, Roman. I get your names now," I say.

"What do you get, dear?" Venia says.

"Me, nothing."

"Octavia will do your makeup."

My eyes get tremendous, Octavia sports a wide smile.

I picture Annie, Johanna, and me walking down the aisle in clown face. "How nice."

"You know, you have such interesting complexion," Venia says.

"Excuse me," I say.

Venia stands back with her hand in her chin. "Hmmm, Octavia, I can take care of this, but can you do anything about that?"

"Take care of what?"

"Oh, Venia, you don't have to worry. I have just the right thing for that. But I'm not sure what to do about this," they walk around me, " over here."

I spin like a dog chasing its tail. "What's wrong back there?"

"Never you mind Miss Katniss, Octavia is a miracle worker."

"Hey, what part of me takes a miracle?"

"Snap to, everybody. We have a lot of work to do," Venia says.

Johanna waves as Venia drags me off. "Help, Jo. Don't let them take me."

"See you later, Kit-Kat," Johanna says.

Skinny Bitch.

After being poked, prodded, stripped, shaved, and hosed down, I lie in a tub. My eyes drift shut, and my limbs seem to float away.

"Hey, Kit-Kat, you awake?"

My eyes struggle to open. A fuzzy image of someone stands in front of me. I squint. "Yeah, I'm awake but barely. I wonder if the Drug Enforcement Agency regulates what was added to my bath?" Water sprays my face. "What was that for?"

"Katniss, it's time to get up," Johanna says.

I dry off and wander into the living room.

"Hi, sis," Prim sprints across the room and throws her arms around me. "It's so good to see you, it's been so long."

"What the hell are you talking about? You were at the party last night."

"Are you sure, I don't remember?"

"Do you recall winning Drinking all the Colors of the Rainbow?"

"Ah," she presses her lips together, "that explains it."

I roll my eyes. "Hello, Dr. Everdeen." I kiss her.

It's hard to believe that Prim is my younger sister. We're total opposites. My hair is sable brown, hers is platinum blonde. I'm tall, Prim is very tall. I had a little weight issue growing up, she ate like a Neanderthal and weighs as little as a feather. Oh yeah, she's a neurosurgeon. My parents could have adopted one of us.

"So Prim, since you don't remember seeing me yesterday, tell me what's up?"

"Not much. I was home during the week," Prim says.

"Oh jeez, Peeta and I haven't been back home in weeks."

"I know, Mom told me over and over."

"Sorry. Well, better you than me."

"She wants to know when you're giving her grandchildren."

"Sorry that you were burdened, Prim."

"No big, the more she obsesses about grandchildren, the less she questions me about getting married."

I lean over and take her hand. We look deep into each other's eyes. "So Prim, tell me. Is there anyone special?"

Prim throws my hand away. "Oh God Katniss, not you too."

"Relax, I'm only kidding. But Peeta has a nice young single lawyer in his office."

"Ugh, I need a drink. Someone make me a martini."

"Prim can join our drinking fund," Johanna says.

"Count me in," Prim says.

"Not to sound like your mom. Prim, are you bringing anybody tonight?" Annie asks.

"Yes, he's meeting me at the reception."

"Anybody, I know?" Annie asks.

"Yes, Rory Hawthorne."

"Rory, wow, he's a little hottie," Johanna says.

"He's not little anymore. Spitting image of Gale," I say.

"He has a goatee now," Prim says.

"And he's about two inches taller."

"Rory's hair is lighter as well."

"And he's more muscular."

"I can see how you would say he's the spitting image of Gale," Johanna says.

"I know!" Prim and I say together.

Prim pulls me aside. "Hey, who is spiky, pinky, and orange … y?"

"Flavius is the hair stylist."

"I hope nobody pokes someone's eye out."

"Octavius is the makeup artist."

She raises one eyebrow. "I would rather drink a rainbow, then look like one."

"And Venia does bodywork."

Prim glances at my rear. "She did a good job."

I spin around again chasing my ass. "A good job of what?"

"Relax, Kit-Kat." She kisses my forehead. "You're good-looking. Now, let me do your hair. How do you want it?"

"I want the braid you gave me when we attended the Renaissance Festival."

Johanna pouts. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"We had fun. It was 'Naughty and Bawdy' weekend," I say.

"Did you go in costume?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, Katniss dressed as a slut," Prim says.

"Hey, that's not nice. I dressed as a wench."

"Kat, wench is medieval for slut."

"I guess you're right, Prim."

"She made me tie her corset so tight, I had to put my knee in her back to tie it. It lifted her boobs so high, she almost poked herself in the eye," Prim says. "The knife thrower dragged Katniss on stage."

"In my opinion, Peeta was pushing me."

"He threw eight knives at Katniss, and she never opened her eyes."

"I never thought I would need to wear body armor to the Renaissance Festival. I almost peed on stage."

"Well, you peed yourself. Guess what our Katniss ate?"

"Oh, oh, don't tell me. Um, a giant turkey leg, chips, and a yard of beer," Johanna says.

"Hey, am I that predictable?"

Annie and Johanna say, "yes."

"Well you're wrong, I had two yards of beer."

"Kat had way too much to drink," Prim says.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You wandered onto the Living Chess Board, and an equally drunk bishop hit you over the head with a foam sword."

"Yeah, I remember now. I would say that foam sword wasn't historically accurate if you ask me."

"You're lucky. If it were a real sword, I'd be stuffing your brains back into your skull," Prim says.

Johanna's and my dresses are camel color and floor length. Mine is strapless, and Johanna's has straps. Without straps, Johanna's would be on the floor.

Cinna leads the bride into the main room. The white lace A-line dress has a deep v-neck.

"Annie, you and your dress are stunning," I say.

She smiles and spins in front of the mirror. "Cinna, thank you."

"No, thank you. I enjoyed designing the dress. It's a pleasure to design for such an alluring woman."

Annie is cute when she blushes.

"And ladies, may I compliment you?"

"Of course." Johanna covers her mouth.

I never saw Johanna giggle. Roll in the aisle, yes, but not giggle like a school girl.

"Prim, do you want a ride to the church?" I ask.

"Is there liquor in the limo?"

"Probably."

"Good, maybe I can finally get a martini."


	9. Saturday Prevening

Saturday Prevening

We pull up in front of a white marble church. Its spire reaches up 215 feet. Surrounding the church is a cast iron fence built to keep cattle out of the churchyard when Fifth Avenue was a dirt road. A small crowd of photographers stakes a claim to the sidewalk outside the main entrance. They snap photos of everyone who passes by, just in case it's someone important.

Annie is right, most of the guests are here to be seen and be photographed. A few couples stop and strike a pose. They hope to end up on Page Six in the New York Post, the OMG page of Yahoo, or Entertainment Tonight.

The chauffeur opens the door. "Bye, guys. See you inside."

"Bye, Prim," I say.

Prim steps out and the first flash goes off. She turns her head and lets her blonde locks fly. Next, she turns to the paparazzi and shifts her hip to the right, her left hand on it and her right hand on her waist. Then she leans on the stair rail and beams at the photographers. Last she walks up the granite stairs and glances over her shoulder for the final shot.

"Wow, Prim is really photogenic," Johanna says.

I follow Johanna out of the car. While we wait for Annie on the sidewalk, a photographer asks, "could you give us the name of the woman who stepped out first?"

"Don't you know who that is?" Johanna says. "Oh, here comes the bride."

The photographers give their attention to Annie.

Johanna enters first and I follow. Next, the flower girl, Annie's cute cousin. The bride and her father walk in together. They are a contrast in sizes. She is five-foot-nothing, and he is six-four.

When Annie and Finnick first got serious, her father came and asked me to run a background check. Annie's father is a cop from a small town in south Jersey. Like me, he has a suspicious nature. I did the background check on Finnick and found out he's all talk and a giant flirt, but when it comes down to it, Annie is the love of his life. I spoke to Annie's dad, and it took convincing, but he came around and accepted Finnick. He still puts on a gruff act around Finnick to keep in in line.

As we walk down the aisle, music comes from the 6,500 pipes in the organ. Guests take pictures from every angle.

In the congregation are the Mayor, half the city council, and three district attorneys. Congressman Undersee, a few assemblymen, and state senators. There are actors from stage and screen. Members of the music scene and the world of business also occupy the pews. Oh crap, my boss is here. Why is she here? Oh, that's right, she's married to a deputy mayor. I like her, but she better not impede my fun.

I recognize three members of the Giants but no Jets. Stupid Jets.

Finnick, Peeta, and Finnick's cousin Gil look sharp in their tuxedos. Finnick and Gil stand tall. Peeta, standing between them, bits his lip and runs his finger around his collar. He sways back and forth. Oh crap, did he forget the rings? If he did, oh, I'm sure they checked beforehand. Now I'm making myself nuts. Pay attention Katniss or else you'll trip. Sorry but I need to turn off my inner monologue and just describe what's going on.

At the alter, Reverend Dalton starts the ceremony. Oh God, um sorry. Oh man, I hope this goes fast. I'm not at my best standing still. I could have ADD or something. Sorry, my inner monologue is off-track. Back to scene description.

"… anybody who objects please state now or forever hold your peace."

Annie's dad attracts the most stares. He smiles and the Reverend resumes.

"I take you Finnick, to be my husband, loving you now and as you grow and develop. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart; when our lives are at peace and when they are in turmoil; when I am proud of you and when I am disappointed in you; in times of rest and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfill them. From the depth of my being, I will seek to be open and honest with you."

"I, take you, Annie, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

I catch Peeta's eye, and he smiles. Warmth spreads through my chest when I reminisce our wedding. I brush a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Peeta, Peeta. The rings." Finnick elbows him.

"Oh, sorry." Peeta opens the jewelry box.

Finnick and Annie each take a gold band.

They say, "… in token and pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring, I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." They place the rings on each other's fingers.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Finnick, you may kiss your bride."

After their embrace, Finnick releases Annie.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Odair."

As we march out of the church, I'm on the arm of the most handsome man around, my Peeta. Finnick's cousin, Gil and Johanna are in front of us. Johanna can't keep her eyes or hands off him.

Outside the church on the steps, we're given flower petals to throw. People used to throw rice, but they say it makes pigeons explode. When I visualize exploding pigeons, I giggle. Most New Yorkers want pigeons to explode. Well, maybe not explode but at least go away. Sorry, inner monologue again. He, he, he, exploding pigeons. Sorry. Anyway, I think it is an urban legend. Note to self, check to see if pigeons explode when they eat rice. He, he, he exploding pigeons.

Here come the newlyweds. We throw the petals and wish them well. The wedding party gets into the car and drives to Grand Central Terminal for pictures. While most people go to a park, especially Central Park. Annie and Finnick decided for a more urban set of photos. And Grand Central's Beaux-Arts style will be their backdrop. The photographer poses us under the clock in the main concourse and on the magnificent staircase. New Yorkers, known to be nasty and impatient, stand and wait while the photos are taken. They applaud the happy couple when the photos are done.

He, he, he, exploding pigeons. Sorry. We travel upstairs to the main ballroom of the Grand Hyatt.


	10. Saturday Evening

**Saturday Evening**

The cocktail party is in one of the smaller ballrooms. It's amazing how many people will squeeze into a room that has food and an open bar. We're still in a room off the main room. For the girls, touch up the makeup. For the guys, another glass of champagne.

When we go outside, we mingle. There are many oohs and ahs for the newlyweds. "Peeta, get me a drink, please."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"Jo, Finnick's cousin Gil is cute," I say.

"Yeah, he is. And we have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, we both like boys."

"Oh, well."

"I'm meeting him next Friday for drinks, though. Gil wants to introduce me to his friend. You never know."

"You're a hilarious girl, Miss Johanna."

"Thank you, Miss Katniss."

Peeta arrives with my drink and I'm not sure what it is. "Peeta, what is this?"

"A Pink Lady."

"What's in it?"

"I'm not sure. It's pink and frothy. What more do you want?"

I take a sip "Yum, good. Add this to my list."

Peeta got Johanna the same, and she approves.

Congressman Undersee comes over. "Katniss, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Congressman. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Peeta, I was talking to the committee chairwoman about you and she would like to talk to you about coming to Washington and working for the committee."

"Wow, I'm honored, but I don't know about that."

"There's no harm in talking. Let's get something to eat and we can talk."

"Katniss, I'll be back in a few."

I send him a kiss.

"Where did your hot hotel sex smile go?"

"Washington D.C."

"Is Peeta that ambitious?"

"He never was. Not a big deal, he's only talking."

"There goes Prim and Rory. He is a hottie. Are they an item?" Johanna asks.

"Kinda. They've dated off and on, mainly off for years. I'm not sure if Prim likes him enough, or she just doesn't want to get involved while she's so busy at the hospital."

"What's Rory do for a living?"

"He's an accountant."

"Wow. My accountant doesn't have a body like that."

"Old man Greenberg is about one hundred."

"I need to change who does my taxes."

"Jo, you're blushing? Are you picturing Rory naked?"

"Yes. Wearing nothing but a green eye-shade."

"Like I said, you're a hilarious girl."

"Hi, Madge. Hey, partner." Kisses all around.

"So Gale. What are you going to do if Madge catches the bouquet?" Johanna asks.

This produces a smile from Madge and wide eyes from Gale. "Gale, could you get me a drink, please?" Madge asks.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Wow, Madge. I guess I hit a raw nerve."

"You did. We spoke about marriage last week. Or should I say, I spoke."

Madge and Gale have been dating for quite a few years. I set them up. So I kinda feel responsible. But Gale has either got to marry her or let her move on. Like my father says, Either shit in the pot or get out of the bathroom. Oh, thank God that was only a thought bubble.

"How did it go?" Johanna asks.

"Well, let's just put it this way, I might be looking for an up and coming lawyer, Katniss. Or and up and coming writer, Jo."

"Wooo Hooo." Both of us give Madge a high five.

"At least tonight I plan on having a fantastic time tonight," Madge says.

"Good for you."

Johanna takes off and I lean into Madge.

"Peeta and your Dad are talking politics. And working in D.C."

"Uh oh. How do you feel about that?"

"I never thought about it. How did your mom handle It?"

"It was hard when we were young. Now, she goes with him."

"Well, I won't burden myself with it tonight."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please," the Emcee says. "Introducing our little Flower Girl, Jamie. A big hand please."

"And now our Bridesmaid and Usher, Johanna and Gil."

"Please a big hand for our Maid of Honor and Best Man, Katniss and Peeta."

"For the first time as Mister and Misses, Annie and Finnick Odair. A big hand, please."

Annie places her arms on Finnick's shoulders and the newlyweds take a spin on the dance floor.

"Please, everybody join the happy couple on the dance floor."

Peeta takes me in his arms and we slow dance. Oh Christ, I can't take my eyes off him.

"Why are you staring?" Peeta asks.

I smile, pull him close, and continue to dance. "No reason." I can't stand to have one atom of air between us.

While Peeta is off mingling, I search for my playmate.

I thought I saw Johanna going this way, but it's a dead end. I try the doors. No, locked. No, not in here. What is behind this door? "OH CRAP, BURN MY EYES." I slam the door. Johanna's sex life never bothered me, but I never expected a front row seat. I lick my lips and I have to see who is in there. Could it be a celebrity?. Oh, maybe a politician.

… knock … knock … knock

"Oh Jo, come on out." I hear things fall in the closet and muffled voices. The door opens and Johanna's dress is askew. A cute girl with short chestnut brown hair dressed like one of the staff skoots by me.

"Bye, Jo."

"See you later, Clove." Johanna straightens her dress. "What are you staring at?" Johanna asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Wipe that smile off your face."

"Jo, update me, please," I say.

"Well, I got to thinking. What happens if the male well runs dry? I should expand my horizons."

"Expand your horizons? What are you talking about? There are still a few men you haven't slept with on the island of Manhattan."

"Hey, you never know."

"Jo, how come every time we go out it ends up being like an episode of Sex in the City?"

"Just lucky I guess. And don't worry. She counts in the betting pool. You're closer to winning."

"So, you did it all for me."

We walk back to the party. "So, what was it like?"

"What?"

"Oh Christ, what do you think."

"I guess you mean Clove. It was soft, very soft. Why are you asking? You should know what it's like."

I'm stopped dead in my tracks. "I've never been with a woman before."

"Oh come on. You attended NYU. It's in the village."

My voice squeaks. "We were roommates for four years. Did you ever see me with a woman?"

"No, but I had no knowledge what you were doing when you weren't in class, studying, working, sleeping, clubbing, or dating Peeta."

"Like I say. You're a very funny girl Miss Johanna Mason."

I take Madge's arm. "Hey, let's get a drink."

"I'm for that."

"Excuse me, I'll have a," my head tilts, "oh hi. It's Clove right?"

"Yeah. Hi again, Katniss?"

"Yes. Madge, this is Clove."

"Clove, that's an unusual name.'

"It's my nickname. My name is Chloe Vee. V.E.E. My friend used to say it fast and combine it. So Clove."

"That's cute."

"Thanks. What can I get you?"

"Let's see. I had pink before. What other colors do you have?"

"How about a Blue Lagoon?"

"No thanks, I had one last night and it made me sleepy. What else?" I say.

"Instead of colors, pick a borough," Clove says.

"A borough, okay, The Bronx," I say.

Clove shifts her eyes to Madge. "Your choice?"

"Bronx too."

Clove mixes gin, sweet vermouth, dry vermouth, and bitters. She shakes with ice, adds an orange twist, and slides it to me. "Taste it."

I take a sip. "Wow, where has this been all my life."

"Very good Clove. How many other boroughs can you make?" Madge asks.

"There's one for each borough. I'll make you a Queens next." Clove wipes down the bar.

Madge leans over and whispers to me. "Stop staring."

"What?" I whisper back.

"You're staring at her cleavage."

"Stop being silly." To be honest I was. LOL.

"Have you two met before?" Madge asks me.

"Just downstairs. She was with Jo."

"Do you know Jo?" Madge asks.

"No, we just met," Clove says.

"I wish I could be like Jo. She meets new people so easily," Madge says.

"Oh, if you want to meet new people, you should come to the bar I work in."

"Where's that?" Madge asks

"Dahlia's on Nineteenth Street in Chelsea."

I'm familiar with it. It's a bar that caters to a female clientele.

"I never heard of it."

"I have. It's very nice." I responded there to break up a fight between two biker chicks.

"We should go there one night. Gale and I don't get out much."

"That's an excellent idea. Take Gale there," I say.

"Clove, is any night Lady's night?"

I can't believe Madge asked that.

"Madge, every night is Lady's night."

Perfect answer Clove.

"Wow, that's great."

How long can I keep this going?

"You and Gale dating long?" Clove asks.

"Four years."

"Madge and Gale are such a cute couple. But Gale won't commit," I say.

"After four years. That's terrible," Clove says.

"Isn't it," I say.

"You guys come around, I'll give Gale a talking to."

"Yeah, make Gale see the light," I say.

"Yup, teach Gale a lesson," Clove says.

"Here, here. Cheers." We clink our glasses.


	11. Later Saturday Evening

**Later Saturday Evening**

I stand at the edge of the dance floor with Johanna when Effie walks towards us. "Shit, here comes Effie and I don't have a drink."

"Relax and smile," Johanna says.

"Effie, hello. Having a good time?"

"Of course. This is Jeff Locke. Can he get a few photos?"

"Sure!" Wow, Effie is nice.

Johanna and I pose and Jeff takes five pictures.

"Where will the pictures appear Effie?" I ask.

"Jeff is sending them to TLC's What Not to Wear."

Johanna's mouth opens wide. "Wow, Effie got us both on that one."

"No, I'm the target. You were just collateral damage."

* * *

As we dance, I whisper in Peeta's ear, "There is nothing between me and this dress." I nibble his ear and release him. Walking away, I give him the over the shoulder look with a sly smile. I walk away confident Peeta will follow me, but I glance back and check, anyway. Yes, he's three steps behind. Step by step, I walk down the stairs. On the lower level, I enter the dead end hallway. At the closet door, I knock. Johanna may have made a return visit. I open the door, peek to make sure Peeta is still behind me and enter the small room. The door closes behind me.

In the darkness, goosebumps rise on my arms. Peeta steps in and closes the door.

I reach over and lock it. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry about that, I had to get away from the wife."

"Does she suspect?"

"No."

I reach down, take hold of him, and his knees weaken. "Something wrong?"

The pitch of Peeta's voice would attract a pack of dogs. "No, absolutely nothing."

I put my hand in his pants and again, weak knees. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Peeta doesn't respond with words, but power. He grabs my upper arms, squeezes them into my body, and lifts me off the ground.

My body goes limp when he kisses me. Our chests press into each other. Our hearts beat together.

He sets me on the counter and gathers my dress up.

I spread my legs and unzip his pants. He glides into me, and I squeeze my eyes shut. My pulse rate soars.

"Oh, Peeta, Peeta. Faster, faster." He goes faster, but I demand more. "Peeta, please, faster. Please. Oh God, please."

He gives his final thrust and his knees give way. He uses me as support.

"Mrs. Mellark is a very lucky woman."

Peeta's lips move, but no sounds come out. He pulls out and I pout. Peeta catches his breath. "Thanks, gorgeous. I love you." Heat radiates from his face. He zips up and regains his balance. "The bouquet toss is soon."

I slide off the counter and straighten up. "Okay, I'm ready." There is as much heat coming off my face as Peeta's. The outside world is blurry after I open the door. When my vision returns, Johanna stands in the hallway, her arms crossed, and her lips pressed tight.

"Hello, Peeta, Katniss."

I swallow hard and wipe the sweat off my brow. "Oh, hi. Do you want the room back?" A smile appears on my face.

"Hi, Jo. Katniss, I'm going upstairs." The flushed face Peeta kisses me and makes a beeline to the ballroom.

"Jo, how come you never told me how good hot-closet sex was."

"Some things you have to learn for yourself, grasshopper. Let's go to the Ladies room and straighten you out. You're slightly unbalanced."

In the lady's room, Johanna straightens my dress. My makeup and hair get a fix-up.

"Thanks, Jo."

"It's my pleasure to repay you for all the times you've repaired my makeup, straightened my dress, and kept my hair out of the toilet while I was throwing up."

"Well, that's true but not what I meant. You've always been there. Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, you walked into our dorm room looking like a country bumpkin."

My eyes narrow. "Johanna, Panem is only ninety minutes away. It's not like I was from Appalachia."

"Well, someone had to show you how to get around the campus. You're lucky I pick up strays."

"It was more than being my guide." My eyes flutter. "Never mind, like I said, thanks." I hug Johanna and after a few seconds, she returns my embrace.

Johanna pulls away and slaps my arm. "Stop, we look ridiculous blubbering like this." She takes out a tissue and taps a tear away. "We have to get upstairs for the bouquet toss."

* * *

"Okay, all single ladies come onto the dance floor." Annie heads to the front of the floor with her back to the crowd.

"All right, one, two, three, throw." Annie throws the bouquet over her head. It's an excellent toss, high in the air. Effie reaches out and is about to catch it, when suddenly, without notice, she disappears. The bouquet drops right into Madge's hands. The cheers go up. Johanna smiles. That liar knows how to hip-check.

"And the young lady who caught the bouquet is?" Madge's face glows as she bounces to the emcee.

"What's your name?"

"Madge."

"Congratulations."

I wave to her and Madge waves back. Warmth fills my chest. Maybe this will get Gale off the pot. I spin around looking for Gale, but he's nowhere in sight,

"Now the guys turn. Single guys up front."

Gale is still absent. On her toes, Madge's head twists from side to side. Her wide smile disappears. That dolt is probably in the men's room.

"Ready, Finnick?"

"Let's rock-and-roll." Finnick snaps around and tosses. The garter doesn't go as far as Madge's throw and it's caught by Gil. Wow, the gay man gets to put the garter on a single woman's leg. God works in mysterious ways.

"And it's been caught by our usher, Gil. Congrats Gil. Are you ready to put that garter on this very happy lady?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Gil kneels and Madge blushes as the band plays The Stripper. Madge gathers up her dress. Gil puts the garter her leg and pushes it up to her thigh. He is a perfect gentleman. The pair leans forward and gives each other a peck on the lips. He reaches out and helps her up.

"Excuse me, Detective." A shiver runs up my spine. Why is someone referring to me as a detective?


	12. Even Later Saturday Evening

**Saturday Even Later that Evening**

"Excuse me, Detective Mellark." Fuck. Why is someone asking for me as detective? This can't be good.

"Yes." I say to a hotel security guard.

"Could you come with me. Your husband is with security."

"He's what!? Is he alright?"

"Yes. He had a fight."

"With whom?"

"I don't know his name."

"Describe him please."

"Tall, thirties, dark hair, clean shaven, gray suit"

"God dammit. Son of a bitch." I look for Madge. She's mingling around looking for Gale. "Madge. Madge. Come here." She comes over.

"What?"

"Come with me."

"But I have to find Gale."

"I think I found him." I grab her hand and literally drag her with me. When I'm angry I walk fast and Madge has trouble keeping up. Even the hotel guy is having problems.

We walk downstairs to a security holding room. I walk into the room and see Peeta with an ice pack on his hand. Gale has an ice pack on his head. There is a NYPD Sargeant and another officer in the room.

"Sargent, I'm Detective Mellark."

"Detective, these two were having a fight. When we found out this one was married to an officer, we decided to call you first."

"Thank you, Sargeant."

I stare at both of them. Madge is behind me and she is also silent.

"Why you two God damn assholes." As I yell at them, I slap them on the back of the head and shoulders. "Peeta. What got into you?"

"Well, I—"

"Shut up, I'll deal with you later."

I glare at Gale. "And you, my partner, fighting with my husband. You should know better."

The Sargeant starts up "Hey! You're MOS. I can't believe you got into a fight and caused us to waste our time dealing with you. I should beat you over the head with my baton. You idiot. Donnelly, we're outa here. The detective will take care of these two."

The officers leave and I continue with Gale. "You know you're a moron. While you two were acting like twelve-year-old boys, your beautiful girlfriend caught the bouquet."

"She did?" He looks at Madge and she just nods her head while grasping the bouquet.

"Yes. And you weren't there for her. You know, you know, you don't deserve her. I'm going to introduce her to every single lawyer in Peeta's office."

I continue to yell at Gale when he gets down on one knee, looks up at Madge and pulls a small box out of his pocket. I step away, shut up and stare at him in disbelief.

"Madge, honey. I know I don't—"

"YES!YES!YES!"

"Yes?"

"YES! Put it on. Put it on. Put it on. Put it on. Put it on. Put it on."

"Madge. Keep your hand still!" Gale grabs her hand, steadies it and slips it on her finger.

"YAY!" I scream.

Madge throws her arms around Gale. He lifts her up and they embrace in the most passionate kiss.

"I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged."

"Congrats you tw,." Peeta says as he shakes Gale's hand and kisses Madge.

I hug and kiss them both. "That's quite a rock Gale. Madge, don't show that off tonight. You might show up the bride."

"What bride?"

"HELLO! ANNIE. Remember you're at her wedding."

"Oh yeah. Come on Gale. We've got to tell my mother and father. Oh, I have so much work to do. I have to register ... I have to ..." She takes Gale by the hand and drags him along.

"Help! I've created a monster." He screams as Madge drags him out and back upstairs.

"YAY! I did it. It took four years but I did it."

"You didn't do anything. He bought that ring a week ago." Peeta gets the look.

"Okay, okay you did it."

"Peeta ... What got into you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you still angry over the shooting?"

"No. I overreacted at the hospital. I know your job is dangerous and shit happens."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm jealous."

"OF GALE? Please you know there's nothing between us. He's my partner. I love him like a brother."

"No not that. How should I say this? Okay." He takes a deep breath. "He gets to protect you every day. He protects you in ways that I can't." He looks away. I see a tear in his eye.

I weave my fingers through his hair. "Peeta. That's what partners do. You and I are also partners. You do for me things that nobody else can do. You're my soulmate. You're my life."

"Thank you. I love you." He says with puppy dog eyes. "I guess hot hotel sex is out of the question."

I sit on his lap and look directly in his eyes. "Oh, you bet it's out of the question mister."

He lowers his eyes.

"But we just had a fight. So hot make-up sex is in order." Smiles all around. I kiss him.

"Let me see your hand." He shows me and I kiss his boo-boo. "You hurt it when you hit Gale?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Wel l ... I swung at him and missed. I hit the wall behind him."

"Gale is trained to avoid punches, you know. If you missed, how did he hurt his head?"

"He slipped and fell and hit his head."

I can just picture these two lunkheads slipping around trying to fight each other. Not a pretty picture. "Come on. I think they'll be cutting the cake soon."

* * *

When we get upstairs I see the most spectacularly decorated wedding cake. It had to be decorated by an artist. "Peeta are you cheating on me?"

"No! What are you talking about?"

"Are you sneaking out at night and secretly decorating wedding cakes?"


	13. Saturday Night

**Saturday Night**

Peeta laughs. "No, I'm not sneaking out and decorating cakes. My dad made the cake and my nephew decorated the cake from a design I sent him. He put a lot of his ideas in. Rye's quite a natural."

"Well, Rye had a good tutor." I lean into Peeta's shoulder.

Annie and Finnick take the knife and cut the cake. The waiter puts the first piece on a plate and the couple feeds each other. The newlyweds resist the urge to put cake in each other's face.

"All right, Annie has class." All eyes face Haymitch.

Finnick put a pinch of icing on Annie's nose. Cute.

The waiters serve cake and coffee. No coffee for me, tea. This is the first time I got to take a load off and relax all night. I take a piece of cake and I feed it to my handsome husband. I can't stop staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Peeta goes back to eating. I go back to staring.

"The Congressman and Mrs. Undersee are leaving. Let's say goodbye," Peeta says.

"I'll stay here. Say goodbye for me, please."

"Okay."

We kiss.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Something wrong."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?

I bite my lip and search the crowd for Peeta. "What happens if Peeta decides he wants to go to Washington? I don't want to stand in his way, but I'm not sure if I could stand to be away from him so often."

"That explains the tear."

"No, that is a tear of joy."

"Oh, okay."

Johanna doesn't believe me. "Let's get a drink," I say.

Halfway there I pause.

Johanna runs into me. "Hey, use your tail lights."

I straighten my dress. "How do I look?"

"Fine, why?"

"My boss is at the bar."

"Why is she here?"

"Her husband is a deputy mayor."

Johanna bobs her head and holds her hand in her chin. "She's attractive and has superb taste. The gown is couture, Bergdorf's. Very nice for a woman her age."

I lift one eyebrow. "Watch it, you'll be in her neighborhood in about ten years."

"I guess I'll have a nice future ahead of me."

Okay, here goes." I march to the bar. "Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Detective."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I am. It is very nice. How about you?"

"Yes, I too am having a good time."

"Well, I'm going to find my husband. Enjoy the rest of the night, Katniss."

"You too, Emma."

"That was the strangest conversation I ever heard," Johanna says.

"I was trying not to sway. I didn't want her to realize how drunk I was. Do you think I pulled it off?"

"She was as drunk as you were. You were both swaying in unison."

"Well then, I guess I pulled it off."

The band takes the stage.

"Come on. Let's dance!" Johanna pushes me to the dance floor.

 _Louie Louie, oh no_  
Me _gotta go_  
 _Aye-_ yi _-_ yi _-_ yi _, I said_  
 _Louie Louie, oh baby_  
Me _gotta go_  
 _Fine little girl waits for me_  
 _Catch a ship across the sea_  
 _Sail that ship about, all alone_  
 _Never know if I make it home_

I love how beer bottles make great microphones.

Madge joins us on the dance floor.

 _There's a party goin' on right here_  
 _A celebration to last throughout the years_  
 _So bring your good times, and your laughter too_  
 _We gonna celebrate your party with you_

 _Come on now_

 _Celebration_  
 _Let's all celebrate and have a good time_  
 _Celebration_  
 _We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

I run over and grab Prim.

"I can't find Rory."

"Rory's an adult. He'll be okay."

 _Come on baby let's do the twist_  
 _Come on baby let's do the twist_  
 _Take me by my little hand and go like this_  
 _Eh oh twist_ baby baby _twist_  
 _Ooh-yeah just like this_  
 _Come on little miss and do the twist_

We're joined by the elegant bride. "You guys have a good time?"

"Can't you tell?" Johanna says.

I scan for Peeta, but I don't see him. Or Gale. Oh, shoot. Are they at it again? If they've started up again, I'll—

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!"

Peeta, Gale, Rory, Finnick, and about a dozen guys charge in dressed in nothing but tablecloths, all with dark sunglasses. Now, this is what I call 'Shock and Awe'.

Gale screams out, "Otis My Man!"

"Oh God, I hope the boys are going regulation," Johanna says and then growls.

Beer comes out of my nose.

 _We-_ eee _-_ eeel _..._  
 _You know you make me wanna Shout!_  
 _Kick my heels up and Shout!_  
 _Throw my hands up and Shout!_  
 _Throw my head back and Shout!_  
 _Come on now Shout!_  
 _Don't forget to say you will_  
 _Don't forget to say, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The legion of Romans joins us on the dance floor. Now, this is a party.

 _I remember every little thing_  
 _As if it happened only yesterday_  
 _Parking by the lake_  
 _And there was not another car in sight_  
 _And I never had a girl_  
 _Looking any better than you did_  
 _And all the kids at school_  
 _They were wishing they were me that night_  
 _And now our bodies are oh so close and tight_  
 _It never felt so good, it never felt so right_  
 _And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_  
 _Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife_  
 _C'mon! Hold on tight!_  
 _C'mon! Hold on tight!_  
Thought _it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_  
 _I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

Oh God, this schleps up memories. I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and do my best Ellen Foley imitation.

 _Moon River, wider than a mile_  
 _I'm crossing you in style some day_  
 _Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker_  
 _Wherever you're going I'm going your way_

 _Two drifters off to see the world_  
 _There's such a lot of world to see_  
 _We're after the same rainbow's end_  
 _Waiting 'round the bend my Huckleberry friend_  
 _Moon River and me_

I see Prim and Rory dancing real close. I poke Johanna and point. "Yeah, they're an item." We high five.

 _Hey where did we go,_  
 _Days when the rains came_  
 _Down in the hollow,_  
 _Playin' a new game,_  
 _Laughing and a running hey, hey_  
 _Skipping and a jumping_  
 _In the misty morning fog with_  
 _Our hearts a thumpin' and you_  
 _My brown eyed girl,_  
 _You're my brown eyed girl._

"I requested this song for you," Peeta says.

"Thank you." I place my hand on Peeta's neck and pull him to me. Every nerve in my body tingles. I lick my lips.

Peeta and I separate.

"I would like to thank everyone who came tonight. I hope you all had a great time," Annie says.

Finnick takes the microphone. "We have one more announcement. Tonight, while in police custody, Gale Hawthorne asked Madge Undersee to marry him. It seems you have to arrest Gale for him to commit. All kidding aside. Congratulations to my two good friends, Madge and Gale." The hall erupts with applause and many come over to congratulate them. Madge shows off her ring, Gale's face blushes.

The reception is over. I find an empty spot on a sofa in the lobby.

Prim stumbles over. "Hi, Kit-Kat."

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to The Kingsmen, Kool and the Gang, Chubby Checker, Isley Brothers, Meatloaf, Henry Mancini, and Van Morrison. I'm sure they all have Wikipedia entries. Look up who Ellen Foley is also.

When you wear a kilt without underwear, it's called going regulation. LOL


	14. Very Early Sunday Morning

**Very Early Sunday Morning**

"Hi, Little Duck," I say.

"I hate that nickname," Prim says.

"And yet, I still use it."

Prim plonks herself next to me, lays her head on my lap, and falls asleep. How can I tell? The Little Duck snores. I pinch her nose and her breathing quiets.

Johanna asks, "I'm curious, how come her nickname is Little Duck?"

I check if she's sleeping. "Prim had webbed toes." I giggle.

"Serious? Can I see them? Take off her shoes."

"No, you can't see them!"

"Since when did you become so protective?"

"Oh, stop it. The doctors performed surgery when she was young."

Johanna cackles.

"I'm warning you. You better not tell Prim I said anything."

"Oh, come on. I can't keep a secret. I'll slip and let it out."

"Why did I tell you?"

"Because you're drunk!"

"Oh, alcohol, why have you failed me again?"

Johanna pulls out her phone.

"What are you looking up?"

"Now you got my curiosity up. I need to find out what they look like."

"Webbed toes are not that uncommon. Ashton Kutcher and Joseph Stalin had webbed toes."

"I never knew a hunky actor and the greatest mass murderer of all time had so much in common."

With Prim's head on my lap, I comb her luscious blonde locks with my fingers. Like I said before, she is one of the most attractive women I know. Tall, thin, high cheek bones to go with that blonde hair. If she hadn't gone to medical school, she could have been a supermodel. Instead of helping people with tumors in their brain and researching cures for new diseases, she could have been jetting around the world and be gracing the covers of fashion magazines. Oh, why were you so selfish to deprive the world of your beauty?

"Primrose is exquisite, isn't she?" Effie says.

"Yes, she is. The modeling world let one get away."

"Yes, we did. Katniss, a question. Were you adopted?"

Oh, God. It's late, and she is still on her game. "Good night, Effie," I say.

"Good night, Katniss. Good night, Johanna. See you at work on Monday," Effie says.

"Bye," Johanna says.

"How can you stand to work with Effie?" I ask.

"We work in two different departments and don't see much of each other."

My mind drifts off as I peer at Prim. Oh, my Little Duck, how I remember the two of us growing up. You were so sweet, everybody loved you. That's strange. I think I tuned into some other person's inner monologue. Let me retune. There, that's better.

* * *

 _Mother. Get Prim out of my room. Prim, get out now!_  
 _Why? Is Peeta under your bed?_  
 _GET OUT NOW!_

 _Prim! Stop wearing my sweaters!_  
 _Why? They're comfortable. I can fit two of me in here._  
 _Oh! I'm going to kill you. I don't wear your clothes._  
 _Oh, Christ. Thank God. If you did, you would stretch them so much they'd be useless._  
 _I think you're jealous because you're so damn flat._  
 _At least I don't have a pair of water balloons falling off me._

 _I can always lose the weight. What are you going to do about that face?_

 _Hey,_ Flatso _. Fashion Tip 101, you only need to wear one pair of socks at a time, and they belong on your feet, not in your bra._  
 _I HATE YOU!_

 _Mom. Katniss won't stop bothering me. Mom, make her stop._  
 _Prim loves Rory. Prim loves Rory._  
 _Katniss. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Dad make Katniss stop!_  
 _Katniss, leave your sister alone._

 _Frank._  
 _Yes, Rose._  
 _Remind me to get my tubes tied tomorrow._  
 _Don't bother. I didn't say anything, but I already got a vasectomy._  
 _I've never been so attracted to you._

* * *

He, he, he. Flatso. That was funny.

"What's so funny?" Johanna asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just the booze giving me the giggles. Rory, are you taking Prim home?" I ask.

"I was going to, but she's passed out."

"Take her to our room. We have a two bedroom suite. You guys can use the other bedroom," I say.

"How are we going to get Prim up there?" Peeta asks.

"Find out if we can borrow a wheelchair," I say.

Peeta and Rory disappear.

"Jo, do you have eyeliner?"

"Yeah, but it's not your color."

"That's okay."

Johanna gives me the pencil. I draw whiskers and a charcoal black nose on Prim's face.

"What's with the whiskers?" Johanna laughs.

"I always wanted a cat growing up."

"What about Buttercup?"

"Buttercup was Prim's. That cat hated me. Now I have a cat."

"All right then. I'm taking off," Johanna says.

"Home?" I ask.

"No, going downtown with Clove to meet friends."

"Jeez Jo, you're a bottomless pit. How much more can you drink?"

"Hey, leave me alone. I don't get out that often."

"What are you talking about? We go out all the time and you go out without me also."

"Well, I guess often is a relative term," Johanna says.

"All right, be careful. Talk to you tomorrow."

"You worry about me too much mother."

I scrunch my nose.

"Katniss you'll make a wonderful mom someday."

I glare at her. "Bite your tongue."

Johanna leans in and we kiss. She walks off swinging that caboose of hers. Peeta and Rory come back empty handed.

"No wheelchair?" I ask.

"Nope," Peeta says.

"Um. Grab that luggage cart," I say.

Peeta grabs a cart, but a bellboy stops him. After a minute, the bellboy relents.

"Five dollars goes a long way," Peeta says.

We drop Prim on the luggage cart and roll her to the elevator.

"Remember the last time we were in the elevator?" I ask.

Peeta winks at me. God, I'm getting horny thinking about it.

"Here's our floor," Peeta says.

We wheel Prim into the room and try to figure out how to get her on the bed.

"Can you two lift her?"

"She doesn't weigh that much," Rory says.

"But she's dead weight," Peeta says.

This should be interesting. The boys are drunk and Prim is unconscious. Rory grabs her feet and Peeta her hands. They try to get Prim on the bed, but she slips out of their grip and falls to the floor.

"Oh, crap. That's going to hurt. She'll be sore in the morning," I say. "Oh, I'm an idiot. I should record this." I whip out the phone and start the video. "Okay gentlemen, try again." This time they get on each side of her. The boys lift and she slides down. Prim's dress lifts up to her chest.

"PEETA! STOP LOOKING!"

"Sorry, sorry." Peeta blushes.

Rory straightens Prim out. They set up to try again.

"All right guys. Third times a charm." They lift and get her on the bed. Prim slides off, but they catch her and drag her to the middle of the bed.

"Good job boys." I slap Peeta's back.

"That wasn't easy," Peeta says.

"Rory keep Prim on her side. Don't want my sister choking to death. Good night."

"What do you mean?" Rory asks.

"Good night, and good luck, Rory." I close their bedroom door.

"Mrs. Mellark, you're an amazing woman."

"And don't forget that, Mr. Mellark."


	15. Very Early Sunday Morning con't

**Very Early Sunday Morning con't**

"Mrs. Mellark, you're an amazing woman."

"And don't forget that, Mr. Mellark." I grab Peeta's shirt and pull him towards the bedroom. A trail of clothes leads to the bedroom. I close the door. "You'll have to be a little quiet tonight. We have guests."

"Katniss, I'm not the one who makes noise."

Peeta picks me up and goes full caveman. He tosses me on the bed and jumps on me.

He kisses my neck and works down my chest. Oh God, my chest burns. My muscles quiver. I want to stay this way forever. As we make love, it happens. "Yelp!"

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, yes! Don't stop! Do it again!" I can't explain what he did, all I know is … "Yelp!" … Oh, my God. Peeta's done nothing like this before. It ma … "Yelp!" … kes me feel like my body will explode.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"No, I'm okay. Just keep doing that. Pl … Yelp! … ease keep going!"

Peeta doesn't stop. Oh God, my toes are curling. "Please, mo … Yelp! … re." I dig my fingernails into his back and he doesn't flinch. All the blood has left my brain. I can't think straight, let alone speak. I lie on my back and enjoy the best sex I've ever had.

After Peeta made my whole body melt like a bowl of jello, I regain the power of speech, I ask. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't toy with me, mister. I own a gun, and it's somewhere in the apartment."

"We're not home."

"That's a technicality. Now, fess up."

"That was just something I picked up."

I lean forward and narrow my eyes. "From who?"

"Not from someone personally, but I heard it."

"Is Doctor Ruth back on?"

"No, not Doctor Ruth."

He lowers his eyes and blushes.

I punch his arm. "Come on, who?"

"I started listening to a podcast by women about sex and what women like. So, I thought I'd try out some of the techniques. When you—"

Adrenaline courses through my bloodstream. I have identified my prey, and he's got steel blue eyes.

 **Sunday Morning**

Holy crap. Why is it so bright? Jesus, it's morning. Oh, my head pounds. I reach for my bag for aspirin and hunt for the small medicine case. Damn, where is it? I dump the contents of the bag on the bed and search through the pile. And all you women know what a pile from a woman's bag is like. Makeup, hair stuff, my birth control pills. Oh shit, I haven't taken them in two days. Aspirin. Oh, thank you.

I grab a glass of water in the kitchen and take the two aspirins. I plop down and rub my temples. Peeta walks over and kisses the top of my head.

"How's are you?"

I rest my face on the cool table. "I'm FLS."

"Oh, sorry."

"Is my sister up?"

"No, not yet."

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Oh, why are you up so early?"

"You know I'm an early riser."

"Ugh, I'm going back to bed."

I pack everything back into my bag and fall flat on my face.

* * *

"Katniss, Katniss. Wake up."

"Hey, why are you screaming at me? "

'I'm sorry, but it's time to get up. It's ten."

"Why?"

"Check out is at eleven."

"Oh Peeta, pay for extra time."

"Come on. You'll feel better at home."

"All right."

I feel like shit and so hungover that the shower didn't help. I manage a small smile as Peeta packs my clothes. In the living room, Prim stands against the door jamb. Her hair travels in all directions and her makeup is smeared. She shields her eyes from the sunlight.

"Hey," Prim says.

"Hey." That's as much conversation my sister and I can muster.

bing

JO — good morning kit kat

ME — hey

JO — how u feel

ME — fls

JO — ooh sorry

ME — how ur night go

JO — great met a new guy

ME — at a gay bar lmoa

JO — he went with gay friends

ME — only straight guy there lol

JO — k sweetie

ME — cu tue remember babeland

JO — yup I remember

"Who was that?" Peeta asks.

"Jo was reporting on her night. She had fun and met someone new."

"Jo always has fun." Prim gets out a few words and sounds miserable.

I take a gander and realize that she still has whiskers and a black nose on. I glower at Rory and make my eyes large. Rory holds his arms wide. I suppose he's afraid to tell Prim.

"Okay, is everybody ready?"

Peeta is too chipper. I lift one eyebrow. He realizes he needs to take things a little quieter. The bellboy comes and loads the luggage cart. He trains his eyes on Prim and stares at the whiskers. I give the bellboy the look. He whips around and focuses on the cart.

While in the lobby I go into the gift shop and grab a pair of sunglasses. No make that two pairs. I walk over to Prim and hand her a pair.

"Thanks."

I lean over and kiss her. She might be a little duck but Prim is my Little Duck, cat whiskers and all.

"Come on. The car can drop you off after us."

"Thanks, Kat."

Oh God, I think she is in worse shape than me. I put my arm around her.

"Oh Katniss, Prim. Let me say goodbye." Effie towers over us donning a jet-black wig.

"Oh poor Primrose, I hope you get better."

"Thanks, Effie."

"Katniss, I, oh that wouldn't be fair. Like shooting fish in the barrel. Next time. Bye, bye."

Effie walks off. I put my arm tighter around Prim and lead her to the black car.

While we drive uptown, Rory is in the front and the three of us are in the back. I pull Prim closer. I kiss her on her head.

* * *

 _Katniss, can you help me with my homework?_

 _Sure, come on over_

 _Prim, the pin is beautiful. Thanks so much._

 _You're welcome, sis. Happy birthday._

 _And the bird in the middle so pretty._

 _Katniss, help me with my hair._

 _Sure. What time is the limo picking you up?_

 _In about a half an hour. Then we're picking up Rory._

 _Your prom will be great._

 _I want to congratulate my sister and her fiance. They're a wonderful couple._

 _Thanks, Little Duck._

 _Come here Kit-Kat._

 _Frank._

 _Yes, Rose._

 _We have two wonderful girls._

 _Yes, we do Rose. Yes, we do._

* * *

"We're at the apartment." I kiss Prim on the forehead. "Feel better, sweetie."

Prim waves and collapses. Rory gets out and we hug. "Take good care of her."

"I will Katniss, I will."

"Oh, I don't know how you'll do it, but you have to get those whiskers off her face."

"Katniss, I don't know how—"

"Rory, I have complete confidence in you."

Peeta grabs the bags and we go upstairs. In the elevator, I lean into him. We get out and walk down the hall. On the doormat lays the Saturday and Sunday New York Times and no News nor Post.

"Damn."


	16. Monday Morning

**Sunday Afternoon**

We settle into the apartment and I text Prim to tell me when she gets home. Peeta makes me tea.

"Thanks, Honey."

"How are you?"

"Better."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you later."

I head to bed after taking more aspirin. "Thanks."

I strip off my clothes and crawl under the down comforter. The cotton sheets cool my skin. The spinning room roils my belly. I squeeze my eyes shut, hug Peeta's pillow and drift off.

I wake late in the afternoon. Peeta is in on the living room couch reading the Times. I move in next to him and get cozy. "Why are you so far away?"

"Sorry." Peeta drops the paper and pulls me in tight. He kisses me. When he does that, it reminds me of how much I love him. His passion is contagious. My kiss is deep and passionate. We hug and get closer. Or at least until my phone rings.

A message from Prim.

Prim — a cat a fuckin cat. U made me a fuckin cat. I'm going to fuckin kill u

Me — I luv u prim

"Who was that?"

"I received a message from Prim. They made it home okay. I'm going back to bed. Night, love you."

"Night, love you."

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

 _beep beep beep_

I smack the top of the clock. 5 A.M.

"Why is the alarm going off so early?" Peeta asks. "Your doctor's appointment isn't until three or four."

"Never mind, go back to sleep. I don't want to be late."

"Be late? You could walk downtown and still be three hours early."

I lie there for a second when, "ouch, ouch, ouch, did you bite me on my ass?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's so damn adorable."

"Why Peeta, flattery will get you everywhere. A question, is it nicer than Jo's?"

"Absolutely."

"Is it nicer than Madge's?"

"No contest."

I jump out of bed and stand with my hands on my hips. "Petta Mellark, what are you doing looking at their asses?"

"NO, no, no, no. You don't understand. Wait."

"I'm stunned, stunned. I suppose you ogle Prim's ass too."

"Well I—"

"Ew, you're looking at my baby sister's rear." I throw on my robe and leave the room in a huff.

"Katniss, wait."

Boys are so gullible. I wonder what I can get out of this. If he didn't notice Prim's body, I'd suspect he was gay.

Peeta sprints after me. "Katniss wait. I'm sorry."

My back greets him. "Well, I don't know."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"How about breakfast?"

"Anything for you." He looks at me with those pitiful but dazzling blue eyes.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese omelet. Toast and hash browns."

"On the seven-grain nut bread, I baked?"

"No, white toast, please." I'm not in the mood for squirrel food. Even Peeta's.

"Tea?"

I raise one eyebrow.

"Why did I even ask?"

"Thank you, Honey." I hum a tune

 _ **It's Katniss**_

 _ **Most wonderful Katniss, one of a kind …**_

That sounds like the start of my new theme song. I better write it down.

I saunter over and pick up a cheese bun my amateur baker husband made.

"Why are you up, anyway?" Peeta asks.

I boot up the computer and spin in the office chair. "On Thursday, I paid a visit to the Organized Crime Bureau."

"Why? Working on a case together? What does that have to do with you being up?"

"Come here, look." The program loads and Peeta analyzes the screen.

"It's our hallway. But how?"

"I borrowed the smallest camera they had and mounted it in our hallway. The camera's so small, you can't see it unless it's pointed out to you."

"But why? Oh, your newspapers. Okay." Peeta pours himself a coffee and serves me tea.

"Milk, two sugars?"

Peeta raises one eyebrow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you." I examine the screen and see my three newspapers. "The paperboy has been here."

"Paperboy? She's a seventy-five-year-old Armenian woman, Mrs. Barsamian. Her family lives in Brooklyn. Her granddaughter, Sofia, hopes to get into Stuyvesant High School. That's one of the top schools in the country. She's using the extra money—"

"Shush, shush."

On the screen, we see someone stumbling down the hall. Who is it? Oh, it's Thomason from two doors down the hall. He's stopping in front of our door. Oh God, have I caught my thief? He's not reaching for the papers. Oh no, he might throw up. Go away, go away, go away. He leaves. Phew, that was close.

An hour goes by and nothing happens.

"Is this what stakeouts are like?" Peeta asks.

"Usually. Long and boring. Except now you're here."

Peeta makes himself comfortable on my lap. "You want to make out?"

"Get up, get up. Someone is there." I squint. "The Wilson's are going to work."

Mr. Wilson stops at our door. He leans over the paper and reads the headlines. I stand and inch towards the door. The wife catches up. He leans down.

"I may have caught them."

Mrs. Wilson takes her husband's hand, and they walk off.

"Damn, it's not them." I take my seat.

"This is like watching grass grow. I'm going to do the dishes," Peeta says.

I wave him off and train my eyes on the screen. "Here we go again. Someone is there."

Peeta sprints over. "Oh, it's only Mrs. Hirshfeld."

She comes into the hall and picks up the papers.

"Shit, it's her." I make a beeline for the door and open it. A bent over Mrs. Hirshfeld holds my papers.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hirshfeld."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Mellark."

"That's Detective Mellark."

"Detective, this sounds official. Do I need to consult my lawyer?"

"That's up to you, Mrs. Hirshfeld. Anything new in the papers this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't read them yet."

"Well, Mrs. Hirshfeld, we need to talk. We can talk here or at the station. Your choice."

"I think I will consult my lawyer."

I stare at her and now the game is on. Who will win this staring contest? In my opinion, I have her where I want her when suddenly, a thought comes into my mind.

He, he, he Exploding Pigeons.

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the original Detective Mellark story. This was a rewritten version. _We're Having a Baby_ followed. That story follows Katniss and Peeta through nine months of pregnancy.

I rewrote this during a break from editing my novel, _Suicide Queen_. I'm back to that now.

If you enjoyed _The Wedding_ , or even if you didn't, please review. Reviews are just one perk we receive as writers.


End file.
